


Marlfox Regrets

by HebrewPrincess91



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Death, Gen, Marlfox, One Shot, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebrewPrincess91/pseuds/HebrewPrincess91
Summary: The High King of the Marlfoxes is dying and his regrets are many. Set pre-Marlfox.One-shot. Canon Compliant.





	Marlfox Regrets

Is this really how the Marlfox end? He didn’t know why, but he was flooded with sadness at the thought. The Marlfox had been great, the Marlfox had been mighty, the Marlfox had been magic, and now? And now? Now they were seven selfish pups with not a lick of sense between the lot.

Queen Silth softly padded into the sickroom where her King lay dying. She brought cool cloth to bathe his brow.

“How is the King today?” Silth cooed in a voice that might actually contain some compassion. Something none of his children had.

“I’m dying and you know it,” the King rasped, “You’re devious devices will have me out of your fur soon enough.”

Silth feigned surprise. “Why would you say such a thing?” A wicked gleam lit up the corners of her eyes.

“Because you poisoned me and we both know it.” The King grunted as he pushed himself to sit up a little.

Queen Silth shook her head in a pitying manner. “Soon enough you’ll be the lucky one. I still have to live here with all our children.”

The King rasped out a painful laugh at the thought.

“You had better be careful of those monsters, they will very likely be the death of you.”

“I’m surprised they aren’t the death of you,” she said wryly.

“No, their sweet mother beat them to the punch, and she’ll do the same to them if it consolidates her power.”

“Don’t be silly, those kits will finish each other off long before I ever have a chance too.”

The both of them exchanged darkly humorous grins. Neither had any delusions about each other’s character of that of their kits.

The King relaxed a little, settling back into his pillows. Yes, here and now was the last day of Marlfox power. He had proclaimed himself king, then immediately fallen ill, thanks to Silth. The both of them were a match made in the Dark Forest. Ambitious, manipulative and cruel. He was almost surprised it had taken Silth this long to slay him, but then she did always have more patience than he did. Even knowing her treachery toward him, he also knew it wasn’t personal. She would have done the same to anyone who attempted to usurp her power.

The King sighed. At least his queen was doing him the honor of being slain by a worthy adversary. Any other creature would have been disgraceful. He shifted again and felt pain race through his abdomen. It was caused by poison, he was sure, not his building sense of regret.

But what did he regret? Dying had always been a risk. The Marlfoxes tended not to die as often because of their skill and magic, but he’d never been afraid to die. He supposed it was all that was left undone. He’d never been fully able to solidify his power, the Marlfox reign was still precarious. But did he actually care? Once he went to the Dark Forest he’d no longer have to worry about these things.

Perhaps it was Silth he regretted. They had done so much together, but now she was dispatching him like a gormless lackey. Did he regret marrying her? Did he regret the life and family they had stolen and fought for? No, not really, he supposed. Silth’s cunning and cruelty had always been appealing to him. They really were cut from the same cloth.

No, what he regretted was the death of magic. Marlfoxes were creatures of legend that had powers beyond imagination. While he’d always known that the Marlfox stories were only legends and lies, he had to admit that he actually believed them a little. Now, he would prove that Marlfoxes could die. Now, there would be evidence for the destructibility of myth.

“You look sad dear,” Silth sat back from dabbing his brow, “is it something I said?”

The King revealed his canine fangs in a ghastly smile. No, the queen would not let the magic die, she would keep it alive as long as there was breath in her body.

“Silth, you have been my mate for many years now. You have seen the magic and power of our kind, and what we can accomplish. Now, for the first time you will see what happens to a Marlfox after death. Will I go to dust? Or, like a Marlfox, will I vanish and become powerful beyond all reckoning?”

The King knew his wife was of superstitious character, admittedly he was too. And, if in the Dark Forest a beast could haunt others, he knew for sure he wouldn’t let his mate be until he had his revenge.

Silth knitted her brows. The King could tell she didn’t like his insinuation. She would certainly be thinking about it for some time to come.

He reached out a feeble paw and patted her knee. “Now, High Queen, why don’t you bring in our kits, I want to speak with them one more time before I enter the Dark Forest.”


End file.
